


Lose My Breath

by therobotjay



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Blood and Gore, Breathplay, Claustrophilia, Eddie wants to fuck his alien, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Mind Link, Other, Shared Pleasure Goes Both Ways, Vore-ish Themes, Xenophilia, smug Venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therobotjay/pseuds/therobotjay
Summary: Eddie likes being covered in alien goo. Who wouldn't?





	Lose My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this, it wasn't a story about Eddie enjoying being covered in Venom. It wasn't about breathplay.
> 
> Alas, the amygdala wants what it wants.

**_Dead._ **

Eddie sighed and finished chewing the bite of food that was in his mouth before replying. “Yes, thank you, Venom. My pork chow mein _is_ dead. It’s supposed to be.” He shoveled another bite into his mouth, purposely getting the largest chunk of meat.

He could feel Venom’s shudder of revulsion. **_Disgusting._**

Irritated, Eddie grumbled, “Humans eat their food dead, okay? If you’re going to live inside my body, you’re going to have to get used to it sooner or later.” It had been months and, frankly, Eddie was getting tired of the alien complaining every time he ate something that wasn’t tater tots and chocolate.

The sensation of Venom stalking off into a corner of him and pouting was unmistakable. _Shit._

“Listen, I’ll make you a deal.”

Venom perked up, his attention grabbed. **_A deal?_**

“Yes, a deal.” Eddie already regretted what he was about to say. “If you let me eat in peace, just let me enjoy my damn dinner, we’ll go for a walk tonight. Find a bad guy.”

**_A bad guy?_** Venom’s excitement, and the accompanying wave of hunger, were immediate. **_We can eat?_**

That made Eddie feel guilty. It wasn’t Venom’s fault that it ate people. And it had been very well-behaved, all things considered. Eddie knew that Venom could live off of him, off of their body, but it had to be unpleasant to never just, well, get to enjoy stuffing its face.

The symbiote writhing inside of him in evident delight made him smile. “Yes, we can eat.”

Joy, pure joy. **_Yes, Eddie. Eat your dead things so we may eat together._**

The way Venom said his name sometimes -- _Yes, Eddie._ \-- made him shiver. But Eddie pushed that aside and got back to his Chinese food, which he finished happily in complete, companionable silence.

***

The streets of San Francisco were still fairly busy, even so late at night. Eddie huddled in his hoodie; the chill night air covering him in goosebumps. As soon as he shivered, he felt the now-familiar sensation of Venom wrapping itself around him, underneath his hoodie.

It was comforting. Close. Safe.

Eddie had just let himself relax into Venom’s embrace when he heard a scream echo down one of the darkened alleyways. The symbiote’s awareness pinpointed it immediately and Eddie was off, running toward the sound.

There was an old woman on the ground, cowering. A man stood over her, holding a gun in one hand and her purse in the other.

Eddie was there in a heartbeat, his body propelled supernaturally fast, thanks to his symbiote. Venom’s mass shot out from his left hand, pinning the mugger to the wall, even as Eddie knelt to help the woman to her feet. They worked so well together, now that they’d had time to adjust.

The woman was alright. Eddie breathed a sigh of relief. A bit bruised but alright. Gently, he handed her purse back to her and encouraged her to get home. Through tears, she thanked him, grateful enough to not notice -- or simply ignore -- the length of rubbery black substance that stretched from him to the struggling criminal.

As soon as the woman was well out of sight, Eddie turned to the man.

“You picked the wrong night to mug an old lady,” he said with forced calm. Venom’s hunger was thrumming inside of him, gnawing, to the point that this scruffy, unwashed man was starting to look delicious.

**_Bad guy?_ **

Eddie nodded. Bad guy, indeed.

“What...what the fuck _are_ you?” the mugger managed.

“We are Venom,” Eddie replied. His voice took on a little of his symbiote’s sibilance. “And you are fucked.” He could feel Venom spreading, covering him.

He didn’t want to admit how good it felt, being totally engulfed in the alien substance. But he couldn’t help the ache of longing that accompanied the slither of Venom on his skin. Not right then, not with this delicious meal in front of him and their hunger nearly overwhelming his senses. It lowered his mental barriers. Prevented him from keeping that ache tightly locked away in the small bit of himself that was still his alone.

There was the slightest prick of curiosity from Venom. It had clearly sensed that guilty little wave of desire, of pleasure. Then a very deliberate sensation of putting a pin in that for later.

Eddie licked his lips. His face was always the last thing Venom covered. “Because we are…”

**_...HUNGRY._** Venom completed the thought, opening its mouth wide, flashing its rows and rows of razor teeth.

The criminal’s struggles tripled. He tried to scream but the rubbery black mass that was Venom covered his mouth.

They didn’t want to be interrupted.

The small part of them that was still Eddie, _just_ Eddie, recoiled at what was about to happen.

But as Venom’s teeth came together around the man’s neck, crunching through bone, blood pouring down its jaws and chest…

...they felt pleasure. Satisfaction.

The man _was_ delicious, after all. The crack of his skull, the slick softness of the brains inside...they swallowed. And it felt _good_.

Their claws tore into the torso of the now-headless mugger, pulling out glistening organs. They liked the kidneys. The lungs. The heart. They let the blood soak into their skin, drawing it into themselves, tasting it too. Their tongue snaked out, long and probing, into the man’s nearly hollow chest cavity, looking for more treats.

Eventually, they were full, the thing on the pavement empty. And, like anyone that had just enjoyed a large, indulgent meal, they were sleepy.

**_Home, Eddie?_ **

Eddie, whose mouth was still covered in symbiote, thought back, drowsy and content, “ _Yes, home._ ”

***

The morning alarm blared. Wasn’t it Saturday? Did he forget to turn off his alarm for the weekend _again_? Eddie stirred, ready to throw something at the alarm clock, only to have Venom dart out a tentacle to turn it off instead.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, already burrowing back down into his blankets, one arm around the warm, rubbery shape next to him. His mind stirred at this, but only a little. They had fallen asleep like that. Venom in bed next to him, arms -- arms? -- _mass_ wrapped around him. No wonder he’d slept so well.

_**Rest, Eddie.** _

***

Eddie stirred awake a few hours later, still sleepy but much better rested than he had been at seven. When he squirmed and stretched, Venom receded, drawing into him, leaving a large, irregular dip in the blankets. Eddie groaned and rolled out of bed, ignoring his morning half-erection and wending his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and have a piss.

**_Eddie._**

“Yeah?” he replied around a mouthful of toothpaste, brushing with one hand and guiding his stream with the other.

Venom was silent but Eddie felt that curiosity again.

He sighed.

He supposed it was a talk he’d have to have sooner or later. Venom was in his head, after all. Even with the boundaries they’d established -- no highjacking his body without permission or extreme need, no actively probing his thoughts -- there would be incidents like last night, when he didn’t guard his mind, and stuff slipped through.

Eddie flushed the toilet and spat in the sink, rinsed his mouth, and returned to his room. He sat heavily on the edge of the bed. “Fine, alright. I admit it.”

**_Admit what, Eddie?_** Venom’s consciousness brushed against Eddie’s, not invading, not pushing, just...curious.

Fuck. He hated that, too. How good it felt. It was the most intimate caress Eddie had ever experienced, like the most whisper-soft touch on the inside of his skull. He didn’t hide his arousal from Venom this time, though.

Another spike of intrigue, laced with confusion. Puzzling. It was puzzling.

_**Eddie?**_ Venom asked again. _**Are you well?**_

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Eddie pushed a hand through his hair and sighed. “It’s just...the way you make me feel sometimes. And it’s hard, you know?, to tell the difference between what you’re feeling and what I’m feeling. Like last night.”

_**Delicious.**_ Venom purred. The pleasure of the memory sang through them, making Eddie’s stomach rumble.

“That’s what I’m talking about! People aren’t supposed to enjoy eating people.”

_**Our pleasure is your pleasure, Eddie.**_

Well, _that_ sent a throb straight to Eddie’s cock.

Curiosity. Venom squirmed inside of Eddie’s body before extending from his back to cover his shoulders, nuzzling against his neck. That sent another throb through him, his half-hard cock barely covered by his boxers.

Pleasure. Self-satisfaction. Smugness.

_**We arouse you.**_ It wasn’t a question, just a statement. A passing comment, almost.

Eddie huffed another sigh then nodded. “Yeah. Fine. Alright. The things you do and your fucking voice and...you’re sexy, alright?”

_**Sexy.**_ Venom curled around Eddie’s neck, extending down his chest, underneath the well-worn t-shirt he’d slept in. _**Eddie is sexy, too.**_

Eddie snorted in disbelief. Sure, he was a handsome enough guy. In decent shape. Good face and a nice dick. But Venom was so _alien_. “Seriously? Even though I’m nothing like you, not even close to your species?”

Venom’s amusement felt light and warm. _**We’re nothing like you, either.**_

A fair point.

Then, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, Venom added, _**We like your shapes.**_

That might have been the sweetest thing Eddie had been told in a long time.

Venom spread down Eddie’s stomach, stopping short of his boxers, before wrapping around his torso in a sort of embrace. _**Do you want us to mate with you, Eddie?**_

Eddie blushed and let out a startled laugh. “I don’t even know how that would work.”

_**You dream about it. You say our name in your sleep.**_

Well, shit. That was embarrassing. Eddie opened his mouth to reply, only to have Venom snake a tendril of its substance up over his chin, caressing his bottom lip.

_**Show us?**_ Again there was that brush of consciousness against his mind, a little more insistent this time but still not pushy.

Eh, fuck it. Eddie opened his mind, letting Venom in, giving the symbiote a crash course in all of the filthy fantasies he’d had about the alien’s malleable shape, long tongue, dominating personality. He threw snippets at the awareness that shared his skull, like a slideshow. Venom in its most humanoid form, holding him down, fucking him. Again in its humanoid form, but bent over, flowing and writhing while he fucked into it. Nothing but a mass of slimy flesh and tentacles, invading his every orifice. And Venom completely covering him, like he did when they suited up, but moving against his skin and--

Venom’s consciousness dragged his to a halt on that one.

_**Like last night.**_ Venom spread out further, completely covering Eddie’s torso, arms down the elbows, crawling up his neck. _**It brings you pleasure, to be enveloped by us.**_

“Yeah,” Eddie managed, his voice a little choked. It was fucked up, right? To be enjoying the slow slide of Venom’s rubbery, slick substance over his skin? Maybe he was just touch-starved. Maybe he was just-- Eddie’s breath caught in his throat, halting his train of thought immediately, as Venom flowed down his boxers and over his cock.

The symbiote buzzed with satisfaction. _**Again, Eddie?**_

“Please,” Eddie breathed. He let himself fall back on the bed, soft moan on his lips, as Venom curled around his shaft. “Oh, fuck, Venom…”

_**Yes, Eddie?**_ The symbiote’s mass continued its slow crawl over his body, much more intently and incrementally than it did when they were in danger.

“Just...don’t stop, okay?” Eddie could feel the rubbery substance covering his toes, creeping up his scalp, trickling down to his wrists. He pushed himself up on the bed, settling into a more comfortable position. He had no idea what exactly Venom was planning on doing but he didn’t care, not right that moment, not with the weight of it all over him.

_**We won’t, unless you tell us to.** _

Eddie nodded just as everything went dark, as Venom coursed up over his face, completely engulfing him.

This wasn’t like when they were fighting. When they suited up, Eddie could still see, could still feel, like his senses were wired through Venom’s.

And he could still breathe.

Venom flowed into his mouth, his nose, completely cutting off his air supply. It only took moments for his lungs to spasm, trying to gasp for air. His adrenaline spiked, his heart rate doubled. His cock ached painfully hard, his hips bucking quite against his will.

_**Relax, Eddie. We would never hurt you.**_ Venom’s voice seemed obscenely loud, thrumming around him. _**Let us do it. Give us control. You are safe with us.**_

Eddie tried to force himself to relax, to fight down the animal part of his brain that was screaming for air, that wanted to fight for his life. He trusted Venom. With all of his heart.

After a moment, the blind panic stopped. Venom was keeping him alive, breathing for him through its skin or however _that_ worked.

The only sensation that Eddie could process was a sort of strange haptic loop, in which he could feel Venom feeling him. Exploring him.

It was so...peaceful. Consuming. Smothering. And sexy as all hell.

_**We’re going to make it difficult to breathe again, Eddie. Don’t be frightened. You like it. We won’t hurt you.**_

Eddie nodded, or tried to. His lungs began to burn again as Venom stopped doing whatever it was that Venom did to allow him to breathe. He thrust up against the rubbery mass on top of him, around him. What felt like a lifetime balanced on the edge of a knife passed in moments.

Letting the symbiote hold his life in its hands, knowing he could be snuffed out so easily, but knowing Venom wouldn’t harm him…

...it was intoxicating.

His tongue slid against the protrusion in his mouth, which responded immediately.

Allowed to breathe, or whatever, again, Eddie sank into the strange kiss. They’d kissed before, after all. And Venom really knew how. Either that, or Eddie just enjoyed slimy, spitty, overwhelming kisses.

He groaned as the mass in his mouth retreated, only to be replaced by Venom’s tongue, long and rough, plunging into his mouth with abandon.

_**We like it too, Eddie.**_ The longing in Venom’s voice was so fucking arousing.

Eddie thrust upward again, trying to get friction, but Venom made it nearly impossible.

“ _Tease_ ,” Eddie thought affectionately.

Venom’s response was so heated, though, that he immediately realized that the symbiote wasn’t teasing, it was enjoying his arousal vicariously.

_**We can feel it, Eddie. Your sex. It thrusts into us. It wants us.**_ Venom writhed against Eddie’s body, rubbing in all the right places. _**You want us, Eddie. We want it, too. Your pleasure is our pleasure.**_

Eddie thought he might come just from that. From hearing his symbiote’s deep, strange voice roll through his mind, saying such filthy things. He moved his hands easily through Venom’s mass, letting it flow over and through his fingers. “ _I do want you, so fucking bad. Fuck me, let me fuck you, some combination of the two, I don’t care. Just get me off so I can share my pleasure with you.”_

Venom writhed, roiling against Eddie’s flesh. Its tongue pushed further into his mouth, its tip sliding down his throat. Then part of its mass tightened into something more solid, wrapping around his cock, moving up and down. 

_**Like this, Eddie?**_ The need in Venom’s thoughts perfectly echoed the need Eddie felt. He needed to come; it needed him to come. They both ached for the same culmination. 

“ _Yeah, just like that. Perfect. You’re...perfect._ ” Eddie silently reassured the symbiote as he rolled his hips, pushing into the tight sleeve Venom had formed for him. He was close already, the rubbery, protective mass around him making him feel safe enough to just let go. 

This was Venom, after all. It knew his every feeling. It guarded him. It gave him life. 

Just as he was nearly at the brink, heat pooling in his lower stomach, Venom’s tongue shoved further down his throat and the symbiote cut off his oxygen again. 

Drowning. He felt like he was drowning. Drowning in safety and love and warmth and darkness and pleasure. His thoughts got fuzzy, distant, the blackness around him bursting with colors. 

Venom’s mass squeezed around his cock and Eddie gave a silent shout, spilling his seed into the symbiote’s mass, which absorbed it as greedily as it absorbed blood. 

_**Delicious.**_

Venom receded enough to let Eddie breathe on his own. He gasped for air, moaning contentedly with every breath. 

_**We enjoyed that.**_

Eddie couldn’t do anything but nod. 

_**We would like to do it again.**_ A thoughtful pause. _**But next time…**_ Venom pushed Eddie’s own fantasy back at him: the symbiote in its most humanoid shape, fucking into him. _**We want to be inside of you, Eddie, like you were inside of us.**_

Eddie’s cock gave a spent twitch. It was complete bullshit unfair that some alien parasite from beyond space or whatever had a voice that was so damn sexy. 

_**Not a parasite, Eddie.**_ Venom scolded. But when it continued, it was almost...sweet? Teasing? _**Parasites only take. We can be very giving, can’t we?**_

Eddie chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you can, huh? I should’ve asked sooner.” He lay there, letting himself enjoy the sensation of being surrounded, subsumed. 

Venom gave him a full-body snuggle. _**Yes, Eddie. You should have.**_


End file.
